The Back-Up Plan
'The Back-Up Plan '''is the eighteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and sixth episode overall. The episode will air on April 29, 2014. This episode will be written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and directed by Ian Brennan. Source Spoilers Summary *Rachel jeopardizes her "Funny Girl" lead when she auditions for a television pilot. Meanwhile Mercedes tries to help get Santana in on her recording deal, and Blaine befriends an older, rich socialite. Source *With ''Funny Girl a bonafide hit and Rachel’s star clearly on the rise, she enjoys the fruits of her labors, including signing with a powerful New York talent agent who seems to have a wholly different take on her career path than she does. Just as the monotony of constantly performing the same show over and over again starts taking its toll on her, Rachel is approached by a Hollywood executive who presents the young star with a potentially once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that – while too tempting to refuse – requires her to take a calculated risk. At NYADA, Kurt gets a valuable opportunity to perform for a wealthy socialite who is known for fostering and launching the careers of many burgeoning artists. Thrilled with the chance to make a lasting impression, Kurt – committed to the idea that he and Blaine should always share their career boons together - recruits his fiancé to sing with him. Blaine finds himself put in a difficult position when the socialite takes more of a liking to him than to Kurt. Meanwhile, as Mercedes struggles to complete her latest single in time to meet her release deadline, she turns to Santana for help with finding a “new sound,” and ends up putting her own career on the line for the sake of her friend. *Rachel is presented with a unique opportunity which could either take her career to the next level, or possibly kill it entirely. Meanwhile, Mercedes asks for Santana’s help finding a “new sound” for her latest single, and a wealthy New York socialite takes Blaine under her wing. Scenes *Santana will color her hair blond. Source *Kurt, Blaine and June filmed scenes and a performance in the Bradbury Building in downtown LA. It's an art gallery's opening gala and a black tie affair. (4/9) Source Source Music *Darren and guest star, Shirley MacLaine perform a duet. (4/9) Source *Amber was in the studio. However, this could be for Opening Night. (3/31) Source *Lea was in the studio twice. However, these could be for Opening Night or Old Dog, New Tricks. (4/01) & (4/03) Source Source 2 *Naya was in the studio. However, this could be for Opening Night or Old Dog, New Tricks. (4/01) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Shirley MacLaine as June Dolloway Source *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene Source *Geri Jewell as TBA Source She might be in Old Dog, New Tricks. *Eric Roberts as TBA Source He might be in Old Dog, New Tricks. Gallery Haunted.png Bradbury at night.jpg Bradburybuilding.jpg Bradbury building 4-9.jpg Blond Santana.jpg 518 bts.jpg 518 bts 2.jpg tumblr_n3qbq0zwlT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Sunlight.jpg june still tbu.jpg june still tbu 2.jpg mercedes still tbu.jpg rachel still tbu 1.jpg rachel still tbu 2.jpg klaine still tbu 1.jpg klaine still tbu 2.jpg sancedes still tbu.jpg blaine still tbu.jpg tumblr_n473siSccA1s57bimo1_500.png Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention